Normalidad
by Chii-Puri-Tan
Summary: La fama es una amiga peligrosa, tensa lazos e incluso puede llegar a romperlos. Al huir de ella nuevos desafíos se les presentaran a nuestras protagonistas... y quizás... ¿Preferirán pelearse con la fama, antes de enfrentar los nuevos desafíos?- SE BUSCAN OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Puri, de la cuenta Chii-Puri-Tan y les traigo un nuevo fic para participar. Antes que nada debo decir que este fic será en cooperativo con Chii, así que si sienten que la narrativa cambia revisen quien fue la que escribió el capitulo.**

 **El fic tratara de un grupo de 5 amigas que a base de mucho esfuerzo han logrado entrar en el mundo del estrellato, sin embargo las garras de la fama causan problemas por donde estén, y ellas se ven obligadas a mudarse a un pueblo bastante alejado de las metrópolis para continuar con sus estudios de manera correcta, en ese lugar tendrán que enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos sentimentales y demás problemas que se les vendrán de frente.**

 **Para el fic ya tenemos 3 Oc las cuales están con Castiel, Armin y Lyssandro (sus personalidades se pueden resumir como tímida, bipolar y divertida) por lo que les pido que al crear su Oc tomen esto en cuenta y creen algo diferente. Nos falta la guitarrista (que no será la voz principal) y la manager (la cual queremos que sea una diva de primera)**

 **Por último debo decir que preferiblemente tomen a Nathaniel o Kentin, aunque si quieren pueden apuntar por otro chico disponible, menos Leigh (por Rosa) y Alexy (porque su esencia es ser gay)**

 **La ficha debe tener lo siguiente:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad: 16 o 17**

 **Puesto en el grupo: manager o guitarrista**

 **Físico:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Pasado: El fic va centrado a la comedia, así que traten de hacer un pasado normal y no excesivamente trágico. Deben poner cuando se integraron al grupo de amigas (máxima edad 10 años)**

 **Gustos:**

 **Pues... creo que es todo espero que lo disfruten :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicas ya tenemos las ganadoras, debo decir que los Oc que nos dieron fueron interesantes, sin embargo solo pueden ganar dos... así que las ganadoras son...

Entra Chii gritando como loca— KENTIN ES PUTOOO!

Puri se da una palmada en la cara— dijimos que no harías esto— murmura molesta al borde de la risa— Muchas nos pidieron a Kentin...

— POR PUTO :v— interrumpe

Puri piensa "por puto, por puto..." — como digas Chii

— Y fue algo molesto. Pero hay una Oc que amamos tanto, que le haríamos un altar— hace señas con las manos— Y ES TAN PROO :V — hace sonidos inentendibles

— Si nos gusto mucho— dice tranquila

— y hubo otra que nos cayó muy bien— dice feliz

— Pues la ganadora pro es... **An Scrawl** **con Anyeline Ompel (Kentin)**

— Y la simpática Oc de **PinkyYo** **con Alyssa Russo (Nathaniel)**

— Bueno chicas eso sería todo, lamento que no todas ganaran, pero felicito a las dos ganadoras— les sonríe— El primer cap saldrá pronto. Adiós— ambas chicas se despiden sonriendo


	3. Chapter 3

Un auto gris circulaba por carreteras francesas, a pesar de ser primavera todavía el calor se sentía en su punto máximo, y las ocupantes del vehículo agradecían la existencia del aire acondicionado, ya que no era precisamente el viaje más agradable que habían tenido.

—Hmmm— se empezó a quejar la chica de ojos canela, en su voz había un deje de incomodidad — ¿No había dinero para pagar un transporte mejor?... ¡No trabajamos para nada! ¡¿No?!

— Discreción, Anyeline, discreción— respondio el hombre, mientras ajustaba sus gafas de sol.

— Claro, tan discreto como puede ser ver llegar 5 chicas comprimidas en un asiento de 3— Señalo nuevamente la joven, acomodándose aún más en el asiento.

— Ann, te aprecio mucho— le dijo una chica rubia con gafas a la recién acomodada— Pero... si no te mueves mi puño ira a tu nariz— amenazo con una voz dulce, que al final tuvo un tinte sombrío— y no querrás tu lindo rostro desfigurado ¿No?

—¡NOOOOO! —grito exasperada protegiendo con ambas manos su nariz.

—Chicas...— les llamo su amiga ojiverde— creo que Charlie ha muerto, y de paso se ha llevado a Petra— aviso presionando la mejilla de una chica pelirrosa que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

— ¡Aly!... sálvame...— exclamo al borde del llanto la pelirroja que era aplastada por su amiga durmiente —a este paso moriré asfixiada por una cabeza rosa y seré recordada como la niña que murió por un chicle humano.

—Cálmense niñas...— les regaño la mujer que ocupaba el puesto del copiloto.

—Ayy mamá ya no soporto esto— le reclamo incomoda la rubia a su madre—a este paso moriré

Dentro del auto por suerte no había calor, pero tal viaje, supuestamente muy importante, era un infierno de incomodidad.

 **En el Sweett Amoris...**

En el jardín se encontraba una chica de pelo corto dibujando embelesada las flores, mientras que escuchaba música y movía ligeramente su cabeza al compas del sonido.

— ¿Qué haces Violetta?— le pregunto la castaña curiosa a su amiga.

— N-nada Sucrette— respondió un poco sorprendida— es un grupo que me gusta, y como vine a dibujar, pensé que un poco de inspiración extra no me vendría mal— le respondió a la vez que señalaba la caratula del grupo a través de su móvil.

— Ahh, vale— le sonrío la ojiverde a la vez que observaba el dibujo de su amiga.

 **Con las chicas...**

El auto se detuvo enfrente de una bella casa, era una vivienda de estilo clásico con 2 pisos, y lo que parecía ser un amplio jardín trasero y delantero.

—¡Llegamos!— exclamo la madre feliz, a la vez que abría la puerta del auto, provocando la brusca caída de las cinco chicas.

—¡Libertad!— grito la pelirroja de pelo corto que fue aplastada durante todo el viaje

—¡Ah! ¡y mi almohada!— reclamo despertando de golpe la "bella durmiente"— ¡Agh! ¡Me quemo! —intentado subir al auto nuevamente, sin éxito alguno.

—¡Ah que bonito es respirar! ¿no Ann?— suspiro la heterocroma.

— Claro ahora no me amenazas— le reprocho la de hebras pétreas haciendo un puchero.

—Perdón Ann, tú sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia— se disculpo la joven muy arrepentida— porfa discúlpame.

—Mhhh— murmuro divertida la chica— ¡Claro que te perdono, Lia!— entre risas abrazo a la pequeña rubia.

—Auww, que lindas— se río la pelirrosa, para luego enojarse— ¡¿Pero porqué #?! tengo mi mejilla tan plana— exclamo molesta sobándose la mejilla.

—Bueno, creo que es porque me aplastaste como si fuera tu almohada— empujándola le reclamo la pelirroja.

—¡Ah! ¿qué te pasa Petra?— somnolienta le pregunto, empujándola devuelta— ni siquiera dormí del todo bien, el cinturón presionaba mi trasero y dolía mucho— dijo mientras acariciaba su zona adolorida.

— ¡Claro! ahora te olvidas— continuo la pelea de empujones la chica de pelo corto.— por lo menos di gracias, que te pude haber golpeado pero no lo hice— volvió a empujarla

—¡Oye!— grito aplicando más fuerza en su respuesta, mientras se peleaban las otras chicas se reían y finalmente la pelea amistosa concluyo con muchas risas de parte de todas.

— Tranquilas niñas— con una sonrisa las calmo la mujer.

—¿Por qué no van a ver sus cuartos?— les sugirió el señor mientras bajaba las maletas del auto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces las cinco chicas entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras corriendo, claro todas menos la azabache que se mantuvo todo el camino muy digna. Al entrar a sus cuartos las chicas quedaron profundamente maravilladas, aunque cada cuarto respetaba la esencia de cada una, todos mostraban la misma elegancia y lujo sencillo, que acompañado de los pequeños detalles personales, volvían a los cuartos un lugar muy acogedor.

—¡Que bonito!— suspiro la pelirrosa al entrar a su cuarto, aunque en su pieza predominaba el carmín y el negro, los colores y la luz causaban que la habitación en vez de lucir tétrica se viera hermosa, algunas fotos y posters conseguían que el cuarto no se viera de revista. Reacciones similares se dieron en los demás cuartos, claro que con distintas paletas de colores.

Después de lo que sería cerca de una hora desempacando, el trabajo de mudanza termino, desde luego todo fue gracias a la previa planificación de la mudanza, que amueblo y trajo la mayoría de las pertenencias de las chicas.

—Ufff que cansancio— cayó desplomada en el sillón la chica de largo cabello ondulado, mientras prendía la TV.

— Y que lo digas— suspiro la pelirroja, que al igual que las demás chicas se desplomaba en cualquier lugar cómodo que hubiese.

—Veo que ya terminaron, chicas— entro feliz la mujer, junto con su esposo.

—Si mamá— suspiro la menor de las chicas. —Bueno chicas iremos a terminar unos papeles del instituto— les dijo el señor volviéndose a colocar las gafas de sol— Anyeline, Lia quedan a cargo— dudo un poco antes de salir por la puerta— asegúrense que Charlie, Petra y Alyssa no quemen nada... ¡Pueden pedir pizza!— agrego antes de salir con su esposa.

— Bueno entonces serán 2 pizzas familiares normales y una hawaiana pequeña— dijo Alyssa mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba a la pizzería.

—No olvides la bebida— remarco la mayor de cabello oscuro.

— Aun no entiendo como te gusta la pizza con piña Lia— pregunto dudosa la pelirroja, con un poquito de grima.

—La pizza con piña es del diablo, ¡DEL DIABLO!— grito la pelirrosa

— Claro que no— le respondió soltando una leve risita — es deliciosa deberían probarla.

— Yo no sé como aprendieron a comer la pizza en forma de rollo— exclamo divertida la pelirrosa— son raras...al igual que la pizza con piña, niñas del diablo.

— Pero a mí me lo contagio Lia— reclamo la chica de ojos chocolates.

—¡Oye! no te obligue— se quejo la otra.

— Ya, ya niñas no peleen— dijo en tono conciliador la chicas de ojos canelas, mientras les acariciaba las cabezas como si fueran perros.

—No imites a mamá— reclamo como niña pequeña la rubia, sin embargo antes de poder obtener una respuesta la otra chica cayó al suelo, por culpa del almohadazo que le propino la pelirroja.

—Buajajajaja— rodo de la risa la pelirrosa, para luego ser impactada por un cojín, proveniente de la rubia.

—Mhjajaja— trato de aguantar la risa Lia— ¿P-pero qué?— su victoria no duro mucho ya que la pelirrosa se vengó inmediatamente.

—¡VENDETTA!— grito la pelirrosa de ojos almendrados, dando inicio a una guerra de almohadas.

—Pues chicas— no pudo terminar su frase Alyssa, ya que una almohada se le estampo en la cara, y de paso uniéndola a la guerra.

 **En el Sweett Amoris...**

Una mujer que parecía ya estar entrada en la 3ra edad guiaba a un par de adultos, señalaba las salas que por pura casualidad se encontraban ese viernes destellando de limpias, corregía la menor indisciplina en los jóvenes y de paso adulaba al personal docente y a los propios señores.

— Y por acá esta la sala de delegados— dijo entrando a la oficina en donde Nathaniel, Melody y Sucrette, se encontraban ordenando el papeleo— Señoritas Melody y Sucrette, señor Nathaniel, preséntense por favor a los señores Alonss— su voz se torno tétricamente dulce, pero aun así los 3 chicos, algo incómodos se ha de decir, se presentaron.

— Mucho gusto, soy Nathaniel el delegado principal— cortésmente saludo el joven rubio.

—Encantada, mi nombre es Melody, soy delegada de mi clase— señalo amable la chica.

—Hola, soy Sucrette, a veces ayudo a los chicos— dijo tímida y a la vez extrañada la ultima, bueno aunque lo extrañada lo compartía con sus compañeros.

— Mucho gusto— les saludaron con una sonrisa amable los adultos.

—Ven señores! no hay de qué preocuparse, su hija y sus amigas estarán perfectamente acá— insistió la directora— es una lástima que no las puedan supervisar, pero estoy segura que se adaptaran perfectamente a este lugar— hizo una pausa para luego decir— después de todo no fallaron en ninguna de las preguntas de sus exámenes, y eran todos distintos— adulo un poco más a la pareja.

—Pues creo que tiene razón— respondió un poco incomoda la mujer, mientras los alumnos se encontraban un poco pasmados— Fue un gusto verla señora Sheremanzki, ya nos vamos o no querido— apuro un poco a su marido.

—Desde luego cariño, hay que pasar el ultimo rato con las niñas— se excuso incomodo.

— Pues claro, los acompaño a la salida— les dijo la directora, mientras salían de la sala de delegados.

—Ufff ya creía yo que la directora había enloquecido— suspiro la ojiverde

—No es siempre así— le dijo la castaña logrando risas por parte de los tres.

 **En la casa...**

El piso de la casa, el cual hace menos de un día era tan reluciente como un espejo se había vuelto ahora un campo minado de pizza y almohadones.

—¿¡Pero que!?— reclamo el señor al entrar a la casa— ¿Que hicieron esta vez?— pregunto molesto por todo el desorden.

—¡Ah! hola papi— pregunto con voz melosa la chica, aunque se le notaba de lejos el nerviosismo. El hombre estaba a punto de gritar cuando su mujer lo interrumpió.

— Calma cielo, seguro que las niñas querían hacer una pijamada antes de ingresar el próximo lunes a clase. Seguro que mañana limpian— dijo salvando a las chicas de un regaño seguro.

—siii, seguro —dijo sarcasticamente con los brazo cruzados, la chica de cabello azabache.

—Más les vale— refunfuño el hombre rubio.

Después de limpiar aunque fuera un poco el lugar, bajar almohadas y sabanas, y desde luego ponerse el pijama, las 5 jovencitas se pusieron a ver una película. Ya entrada la noche y varias películas más tarde, empezaron a conversar.

—¡Waaa!— se estiro suspirando la pelirroja—¿ Como piensan que sea la escuela?

— No lo sé— le dijo Aly— espero que sea divertida— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si como no, la escuela es un infierno—dijo enfadada la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos

—Concuerdo con Charlie—dijo la rubia acercándose a su amiga —Será divertido una vez que conozcamos gente, par de autistas—la pelirroja aguantando su risa se alejo un poco del par de amigas, con algo de miedo.

— Yo espero que nuestra querida Lia se decida a tener novio— molesto a la rubia apretando sus mejillas— tan puritana, empezare a creer que eres asexual— se río con ganas contagiando a las demás y sonrojando a su amiga.

—N-ni que tuvieras tanta experiencia— exclamo muy sonrojada tratando de defenderse.

—Por favor, yo he tenido novio, y todas aquí menos tú les ha gustado un chico— le mostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

—obviamente la con más experiencia es Charlie, que hoy tubo una experiencia sexual con el cinturon que tocaba su trasero— dijo Petra.

—Callate—gritando la pelirrosa se dio vuelta indignada

—P-pero me da miedo hablar con los chicos— bajo la cabeza apenada la rubia

—Por eso nos tienes a nosotras— la animo la castaña de pelo rojizo.

—Siempre hay que apoyarse mutuamente— asintió la mayor

—Y si a alguna la molestan siempre podemos vengarnos juntas— le abrazo la pelirroja.

—Y si es necesario matar al chico, querida— rapidamente se da vuelta la chica de cabello rosa abrazando a su amiga .

—Jajajaja, gracias chicas— sonrió menos sonrojada— yo espero que ustedes encuentren el amor— sonrío feliz.

—¡No!— fue la respuesta al unisonó de las chicas

—¿Ehh? ¿Por que?— pregunto dudosa

— Que no Lia— dijo Anyeline— mejor durmamos

— Encontraran el amor~— les canturreo la rubia

—Tu igual Lia— replico la pelirrosada.

 **Bueno chicas aquí está el primer cap., espero que les haya gustado mucho ^-^ El cap. en general lo escribí yo (Puri) sin embargo Chii lo corrigió y le agrego la comedia :D el próximo capitulo será a la inversa, nos vemos pronto C:**

 **PREGUNTA RANDOM: ¿Quién creen que es Chii y Puri? ¿Quienes son la bipolar, la timida y la loca?**


End file.
